


Moonlight Surrender

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cults, Dandies, Dom/Fertile, Gangs, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Panic At The Disco (Band), Vampires, gabilliam - Freeform, petrick - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When William Beckett's parents die he's put in charge of the infamous vampire Gang The Dandies. William is a fertile vampire though and the rest of The Dandies want him to find a mate, which cause The Dandies and The Cobras to merge.</p><p>There's one problem though and that problem is Pete Wentz, a vampire that because of his love of humans had joined a group of vampire hunters. Pete has an obsession with William, which is bad for William because Pete hates his own race. Pete is attracted to William but hates him as much as any other vampire.</p><p>Pete will stop at nothing to destroy William, but will Gabe Saporta the leader of The Cobras be able to protect his new mate from Pete?</p><p>(Yeah it's a twist because Pete is the bad guy in this, sort off. Anyway comment let me know if you like this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

William Beckett sighed as he rested his head in his hands as he sat in the library of The Dandy mansion. He sat in the old tan leather arm chair and looked around at the volumes of leather bound books that lined the mahogany book case.

It was hard being a fertile and the leader of one of the most dangerous vampire gangs in the city, maybe even the world. He took over when his parents died, and it was hard work. It was hard for people to take him seriously, he felt like a Victorian human woman trying to be Prime Minister. Vampires were old fashioned in how they viewed fertiles, doms very rarely believed fertiles could fight, William really did feel like he was a woman stuck in the eighteen hundreds sometimes.

“I think we need to make an alliance with The Cobras,” Mike Carden said coming in and looking at how tired William looked. Mike was an old school dom and really thought a fertile shouldn't be running a gang, even though he thought what William was doing was brave. After William's parents death they was no one to take over, William didn't want to see his gang or as vampires called it clan disbanded so William took over. Mike though could see how tired William was, he wasn't the tall intimidating man his father was. He was a skinny, wide eyed fertile.

“The only reason The Cobras want an alliance is because Gabe wants me as a mate,” William sighed.

“And you could do a lot worst, and think The Dandies and The Cobras together we would rule the city,” Mike said. “And if you're mated to Gabe he would know if you're in any trouble and come to your rescue,”

“You're worried about Wentz aren't you,” William said looking at Mike.

“Yeah I'm worried, he's a vampire that is hunting us, he's a vampire that has human friends, he's also a vampire that is obsessed with you. He's loose cannon, he's not wired right in the head for him to be having this love affair with humans, let alone hunting his own sort,” Mike sighed. He didn't like the Wentz situation at all. Surely Wentz had a mental health problem for him to be friends with humans, and now he had become obsessed with William. True if was The Dandies that had killed his human best friend's family, but William wasn't the head of The Dandies then. Mike couldn't work out what Pete wanted with William, was it revenge or something else. Mike had seen the way Pete looked at William and Mike didn't like it.

William was a good looking fertile, and he turned many a doms head, now Pete was looking at William like a piece of meat. It was like a dom would look at an attractive human, like they were just an object to sate their lust. It gave Mike the creeps that a dom would look at a fertile like a human sex slave, and he hated it that, that look was directed at William.

“I'm not worried about Wentz,” William said looking at Mike. That wasn't strictly true though, he wasn't worried because he always had The Dandies around him, it would be pretty hard for anyone to get to him, but then they was that chance that Pete might somehow do it.

“William you're smart, and I mean really smart. It's why people excepted you as the head of The Dandies, it's because of what goes on in that head of yours, you're a genius. But doms have a different kind of intelligence, we are cold and heartless when it comes to turf wars or being under threat from rival gangs, we don't have any compassion or empathy to those that cross us,” Mike said resting his hands on William's shoulders.

“So you think I'm a bad leader,” William sighs looking down.

“No I think you have vision, I think what goes on in your head is something that no one else could have, and it could make The Dandies better then we already are, but you have a fertiles compassion you need the coldness of a dom to put the fear of God into people,” Mike said.

“And you think Gabe is the answer?” William said looking up at Mike.

“Yes I do, Gabe cares about you, I would go as far as to say he loves you. He already said if you mated with him The Dandies would merge with The Cobras, and he would protect you with his life. Gabe is brutal when crossed, and he would be just as brutal if anyone crossed you,” Mike said.

“Okay, I do like Gabe, I like him a lot, I guess I could do worst. So I should seduce him?” William asked.

“I think you did that a long time ago William,” Mike smirked.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is mated with Gabe.

Gabe smiled as he pulled the seat out for William. He was used to seeing William dressed like the doms in his clan, in a dandy suit and a bowler hat. Gabe knew William was trying not to be looked upon as a fertile. He didn't want other clans to see The dandies as weak, and unfortunately many did when they saw such a powerful clan was being lead by a fertile.

Gabe knew that The Dandies with William's father in charge were untouchable, and it was a cowards act that someone had poisoned William's parents. The vampire community was now in uproar with turf wars happening, and vampires feeding from humans on the streets like animals. No one would dare act like that before.

“William you haven't got to seduce me,” Gabe smiled looking at the short dress William was wearing and the way his long hair was in a France roll, a few waves escaping and framing his face. Gabe noted though how William still had the class of a Dandy.

“Gabe I'm going to be honest, I like you but I don't love you... I think I could in time but I need protection. I need someone that can put the fear of god in people. The Cobras are a small clan, I mean one of the smallest in the city and yet no one has crossed you, you're scary Gabe,” William said lowering his eyes slightly.

“So you want The Cobras and The Dandies to merge. You know all you got to do is be my mate, then The Dandies will have a dom at it's head,” Gabe smiled. Gabe did love William, he had done since the first time he saw him, but he also had ambition. The Dandies was one the most feared clans known, yet they were losing that fear with William in charge. William had made mistakes, William had shown compassion to a rival clan. Of course Gabe wouldn't do that, there's a reason The Cobras as small as they were, were so feared and it's because Gabe is a psycho.

“I really want us to merge, and you will be a good leader for the clan,” William said looking down as he felt Gabe move behind him and rest his hands on his shoulders.

“Well maybe we should take this to the bedroom,” Gabe smirked taking the grips out of William's hair so it fell on his shoulders in thick chestnut waves.

“What tonight?” William said looking wide eyed at Gabe.

“I think the sooner the better, once we mated we can announce that I'm the new head of The Dandies,” Gabe smiled helping William up.

“And The Dandies will still be The Dandies,” William asked biting his lip.

“Yes The Dandies will keep their name. The Cobras are a pretty new clan it will be a shame to get rid of a clan as respected as The Dandies, besides I want to say I'm married to a dandy princess,” Gabe laughed leading William through his large pent house to his bed room.

**

William sat on the bed looking down at Gabe who was kneeling and unfastening the straps on William's heels. William felt nervous has Gabe ran his hand over William's fragile ankle and up his pale calf.

“Gabe is- is it going to hurt- I mean I never slept with a dom- or anyone before,” William whispered as Gabe knelt in front of him and pushed his silk dress up over his thighs.

“Probably but I'm sure you know most fertiles like a little pain,” Gabe smiled looking down at William's lilly white thighs.

“Yeah, and I do like pain, just not to much-” William said then moaned as Gabe palmed him through his lace panties.

“William I will admit to being a sadist in all expects of life, and that includes my love life, but with you I will only hurt you in a way you will enjoy,” Gabe smiled before pushing William back on the bed before kneeling above him. He slowly removed William's dress smiling as he looked down at William slim creamy body.

“You're beautiful William,” Gabe said removing his his own shirt showing his body was slim but made up of powerful rip cord muscles.

William bit his lip as he looked at Gabe's body, it looked surprising powerful underneath his cloths, but his eyes quickly closed as Gabe started kissing and nipping tender parts of his body, before they shared a deep kiss.

“You want to share blood before or after we make love,” Gabe whispered.

“Before, it would be nice to have that connection,” William whispered then gasped grabbing onto Gabe as Gabe sank his large fangs into the side of William's throat.

William arched his back as Gabe drank from him, as Gabe's venom entered him his natural fertile sexuality took over as he let himself go submissive under Gabe, letting out a moan as Gabe pinned his hands to the bad. Once Gabe had, had his fill, William watched the dom bite into his own wrist and lower it over William's lips.

“Drink William,” Gabe half growled his eyes turning black as William held Gabe's wrist as he drank from him.

“Gabe, I don't want you to hold back,” William whispered as he watched Gabe roll a condom on.

“You sure Princess,” Gabe growled.

“Yeah, I feel I really need it rough,” William moaned then gasped as Gabe pulled his legs over his shoulders.

“You sure you want it rough,” Gabe said turning his head to kiss William's thigh.

“Yes, please Gabe,” William moaned then screamed as Gabe pushed his large cock into him. His eyes rolling back as Gabe didn't waste any time in pumping into him.

“Look at me,” Gabe growled.

William opened his eyes staring into Gabe's now shark black eyes as they moved together. It hurt but William knew that he wanted it like this. He liked the pain, it was making him feel good.

“Gabe-” He cried out as he arched off the bed as his orgasm hit him. Gabe snapped his hips a few times before he followed suit.  
Gabe pulled William into his arms as he collapsed onto the bed next to him. William smiled resting his head on Gabe's chest as the dom stroked his hair.

“Gabe I really think I could love you,” William whispered.

“I all ready know I love you,”


	3. chapter three

Pete punched the wall as he found out about The Dandies merging with The Cobras. His plan was working. The Dandies were losing face with a fertile in charge. People had stopped taking them seriously, he knew it was only a matter of time before Dandies started leaving the clan. The less Dandies the more defenceless William would be. Now though William had to go and get him self mated to Gabe Saporta.

The Cobras was such a small clan and pretty new, but Gabe had already made quite a reputation for himself. People feared the small clan because of Gabe, and now William had Gabe's protection. 

“Pete you need to calm down,” Patrick sighed looking at Pete. If anyone had told Patrick a year ago that he would be dating a vampire he would have laughed in their faces, yet here he was dating Pete. Yet Pete wasn't like other vampires. Pete hated his own race, Pete was helping the small band of hunters. 

“I can't Trick, it was only a matter of time until I could get to William. Now he has Gabe on his side, more then on his side, their mated,” Pete sighed looking at his boyfriend who was sitting on an old sofa.

“So it might not last,” Patrick said.

“Patrick we aren't talking about humans, they shared blood. Their mated for life, that blood connection is forever. Even if they did it for political reasons, they will end up loving each other,” Pete sighed sitting down next to Patrick and rubbing his face.

“Pete why do you have this obsession with William?” Patrick asked turning to look at Pete. Before meeting Pete the hunters were taking down vampires with out clans and smaller gangs. Now though thanks to Pete they had come under the radar of The Dandies, still The Dandies are one of the most blood thirsty gangs out there and they had killed his parents. If they could take down The Dandies the streets would be a lot safer for humans.

“Trick, William is everything a vampire fertile should be. He looks pure vampiric, he comes from an upper-class clan. Just looking at him makes me angry, I want to punch that coy smile off his face,” Pete almost growled. 

“You're a dom, you have the same feelings for William as a dom would normally have for an attractive human sex slave,” Patrick whispered. He knew something was wrong with Pete's mind, something that was rare. Pete treated Patrick like a dom would treat a fertile, yet Pete hated fertiles like a dom would hate humans. Doms sometimes found humans attractive, but even then they still hated them. It was messed up, but then Patrick did have feelings for Pete, and it was handy to have a vampire on their side.

“Maybe I do find him attractive but I still hate him. It's not like the feelings I have for you Trick,” Pete said resting his hand on Patrick's thigh.

“No, your feelings for me is what you should be having for a fertile,” Patrick said looking down at Pete's hand but not removing it from his thigh.

“You think I should be with a fertile, is this your way as saying you don't want to be with me any more?” 

“No Pete, of course I want to be with you, I love you. It's just that I think this whole thing with William is messed up,” Patrick said. 

“I can't help the way I feel,” Pete said squeezing Patrick's thigh.

“I know Pete,” Patrick whispered covering Pete's hand with his own.

**  
Gabe smiled as he looked over the grounds of The Dandy manor. The Cobra's had moved in here being that there's plenty of room. Gabe was sharing the top floor with William, he was pretty well off before, now though he was like royalty.

He walked over to the floor length and admired his new wardrobe. His suit was sharp, he always admired The Dandies dress sense. 

“You look handsome,” William smiled wrapping his arms around Gabe's waist. 

“And you look even more beautiful now you actually dressed like a fertile,” Gabe smiled turning to look at William. William was now dressed as a Dandy fertile. He was wearing a knee length powder blue dress that was almost Edwardian in style with it's puff sleeves. His hair again was in a French roll. He looked stunning.

“Well I don't have to pretend now to be all dom like,” William smiled as Gabe kissed his forehead.

“I still want input though, you have a sharp mind Princess, now I shouldn't spend any more time on the top floor you're to much of a distraction,” Gabe smirked thinking of how for the past two days he had spent it in bed with William. He smiled as he thought about how he found out William had quite a masochistic streak, and shared Gabe's kink for bondage, but then Gabe would have left all that out if William didn't like it because it was William. 

“I need to put the fear of the gods into rival gangs and remind them their in the city with our blessing but we can take that away from them as I see fit. I will make it clear that I will rule this city with an iron fist,” Gabe sneered slightly.

“Gabe it's hot when you talk like that,” William said looking down biting his lip.

“Well you haven't seen anything yet,” Gabe smirked.


	4. four

Chapter four

“Pete what the hell,” Andy Hurley said looking at the fertile vampire Pete had chained up in the basement of the warehouse they were using as a base, anyone could see the fertile had been crying, and he had a black eye marring his pretty face.

“Say hello to Ryan, I seduced him in a bar, and the silly boy came home with me,” Pete grinned, slapping the boys face a few time.

Part of Andy felt bad for the boy, sure he had witnessed what doms did to humans, but torturing a fertile seemed wrong. Andy wasn't one for torture, sure he killed doms, but he killed them as quickly as possible, he had no desire to prolong their death for his own pleasure. 

“Pete let him go,” Andy said looking at the semi naked fertile who was shivering against the cold of the dank basement. He knew this desire to torture his prey was Pete's vampire side coming out.

“Please- please, I won't tell anyone,” Ryan whispered his large eyes pleading with Pete and Andy. His fragile body was littered with welts, bruises and burn marks. Andy could see that Ryan just wanted to go home. 

“But Ryan you said you liked it rough, isn't this how you wanted to be treated,” Pete laughed.

“Not like this- it's to much,” Ryan sobbed. 

“To much, you stupid whore, you come home with a random dom!” Pete shouted punching Ryan in the face, making Andy look away. 

“Pete let him go, or I will,” Andy growled. He didn't like this at all. The hunters were taking down vampires because they acted like what Pete was acting like now. Andy never fought a fertile, he saw it has an unfair fight, and he certainly wouldn't beat anyone that he had chained up. 

“Fine, whatever,” Pete sighed unchaining Ryan and carelessly letting him drop to the floor before spitting on him.

Andy sighed walking over to Ryan and blind folding him, he felt guilty as the fertile started sobbing again, but he couldn't have Ryan knowing where the warehouse was.

“What- what are you doing?” Ryan sobbed harder.

“Shh just taking you back into the city, but we can't have you knowing where we are,” Andy whispered. 

**  
Ryan sat on a bench shivering, it was nice he thought of Andy to take him back into the city, well nice for someone that killed his sort. Now though he couldn't even walk the block to his tiny apartment, and Pete had smashed his mobile phone so he couldn't call anyone. 

He wrapped his arms around him self and thought back to Pete, the vampire that was hunting his own sort. At the time he thought Pete seemed nice, Ryan felt stupid for going home with him. He should have remembered where they were going, but he had, had to much to drink and directions were never his strong point. 

“Hey are you all right?” A voice said, he was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even heard anyone approaching. He looked up at the dom in front of him, he was dressed in a suite and a bowler showing that to any other vampire he was a Dandy. 

“No-” Ryan whimpered looking down still hugging himself.

“Okay, stupid question,” The dom whispered sitting down next to Ryan. 

“I- I can't walk- my ankle hurts,” Ryan sobbed and shivered again. He looked up as the dom covered his shoulders with his jacket.

“What happened?” 

“I want home with this dom- Pete, but he was a hunter,” Ryan said looking down sadly, as he heard a growl from the dom. 

“I can't believe he's scooping so low as to attack fertiles,” The dom sneered. 

“You know him?”

“I've had the displeasure of crossing paths with him. What's your name by the way?”

“I'm Ryan- Ryan Ross,” 

“Brendon Urie, and I think I should take you back to the mansion to get that ankle looked at,”


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Brendon lifted Ryan onto a counter in his own apartment in the Dandy Manor and lifted one of Ryan's delicate ankles getting a hiss of pain from the fertile.

“Sorry-” Brendon whispered, then growled slightly as he saw the state of Ryan's ankle. It was bruised black and blue and was swollen, no wonder the poor boy couldn't walk. Sure Brendon like most doms was a sadist, and he had hurt fertiles but only in a way a fertile would enjoy. 

“How did this happen?” He asked.

“Pete- he hit it with a hammer so I- I couldn't run away,” Ryan said with a slight sob, his large eyes looking at Brendon.

“The fucker, he's a head case,” Brendon sneered. “Treating a fertile like some human sex slave is disgusting,”

“You- you think it's broken-” Ryan whispered. 

“It looks like it might be, fertiles bones mend quick but not as quick as a doms, we will get Victoria to take a look at it,” Brendon smiled pushing a few strands of Ryan's hair back behind his ear. Brendon couldn't help but notice how cute this fertile was, but now wouldn't be the time to act on any attraction he had for him.

“Who's Victoria?” Ryan asked.

“She's a talented healer, joined the Dandies with the Cobras,” Brendon said lifting Ryan off the counter. 

**

“Sir we got to take care of this Pete problem,” Brendon raged looking at Gabe. He wasn't one to burst in on their leader like this but he was furious. Ryan had a broken ankle and a couple ribs was in the same state. Not to mention all the other bruises and the poor boy even had few burn marks littering his body. How many other fertiles would Pete attack? One of the few taboos a vampire had was abusing fertiles, the other was having human lovers, Pete was doing both of these things. It made Brendon feel sick. 

“And you felt the need to burst into the pent house because?” Gabe said raising an eyebrow. If William had been letting his men do this no wonder the Dandies had began to turn into a shambles. Gabe though would soon put an end to that. With the Cobras he had proved to be a strict leader and he didn't see why it should be any different with The Dandies. 

“Sorry Sir- but Pete is attacking fertiles, he attacked one last night,” Brendon said taking a step back. Gabe just gave off an aura that he could really fuck you up, and it was even stronger then most doms. 

“And is this fertile your lover?” Gabe asked. 

“No Sir, I found him the street in quite a state, I didn't know him until then,” Brendon whispered.

“Let's make one thing clear you do not enter my home without a formal invite, if you have a problem you make an appointment to see me. Yes this behaviour of Pete's needs addressing, and it will be addressed. I will have no problem torturing and killing his human lover in front of him, hell I will fucking enjoy it, then I will cut that fucking abominations throat out and hang him upside down by his feet until he's bled out! Now you can let everyone know that I will not tolerate the penthouse being an open house for people to just burst into, the next dom to do so I will horse whip, and if it's a fertile I will expect their dom to punish them publicly it will be a clan rule. Do I make myself clear?!” Gabe said coldly. He did care about what happened to the fertile, but to make a powerful clan you needed strict rules which would seem had been somewhat lacking.

“Yes Sir, it won't happen again,” Brendon whimpered. 

“Good, now leave as I need to bring up these slack rules with my mate,” Gabe said and Brendon waisted no time in quickly leaving.


	6. chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of know where I'm going with this now, and I do warn you they will probably be a some deaths of some of the main characters, but if you read my stuff you will know I don't really follow strict story lines so it may not happen just a heads up that some of what is probably your fave people in bandom may get tortured and killed... I'm sorry :(

Chapter Six.

William lay face down on the bed his pale ass reddened and bruised by his dom's hand. It was perfectly normal for fertiles to get turned on when their dom disciplined them, and William knew that Gabe was doing this because of William's strong masochistic streak, and William had no shame in telling Gabe he wanted to be spanked. Of course the first time Gabe had spanked William wasn't that hard but over time the spankings had gotten harder and harder, and now Gabe used leather belts and paddles on the masochistic fertile.

“Gabe...” William said winching as he turned over to look at his mate. 

“That wasn't to much was it? I don't want to really hurt you Princess,” Gabe said rubbing William's burning ass.

“No- on the contrary, I want more, I want to be your Anton Nor-” William whispered looking down coyly and letting his dark fall into his face. He always knew he liked pain, but now he knew he really liked it, and no one could help being submissive to Gabe. He just had that way about him, he was one hundred percent alpha male, and William really fucking enjoyed being his submissive. 

“Anton Nor?” 

“Yeah your pleasure slave- I know what it's like to- my momma was an Anton Nor to my father, and I want to be the same to you,” William said biting his lip.

“I know what an Anton Nor is, I mean are you sure?” Gabe said pulling William onto his lap.

“If you don't want to be my Master t- that's fine-” William said lowering his eyes. Not all doms wanted to totally dominate of their mates, not all doms were good Masters either. 

“Of course I want to be your Master, I always wanted that,” Gabe smiled stroking William's back. “I will be a strict Master though, I don't do things by half’s. And I will be very creative with your punishments, and at the least I want you you collared,”

“At the least?” William asked looking at Gabe with wide eyes.

“Yeah, sometimes I want you in public in full on bondage, if you sign the contract that's what you're agreeing to,”Gabe growled his voice getting raspy and more animalistic as he thought about William in straps, chains and leather. 

“I know being an Anton Nor is super conservative, but I really want that. I don't want any of that kinky gentle stuff-” William nodded, he wanted it rough and he needed to be dominated, any weird gentle stuff just wasn't a turn on for him. 

“I really like the idea of you wearing a collar and leash though, it means no one can get to you with out going through me first,” Gabe smirked nipping the side of William's pale throat. 

“You're so protective of me- should I start calling you Master-” William whispered tilting his head so Gabe had better excess to his throat.

“I like Papi better when it comes to beautiful fertiles, shows I care deeply for you, unlike Master which human slaves call me,” Gabe said biting harder at William and getting a soft moan from the fertile. 

“Papi it is then,” William moaned as Gabe's razor sharp fangs sank into his throat. 

**  
Pete watched grinding his teeth as Gabe had William on a leash. How the fuck was he meant to get near the fertile now? Pete couldn't believe William had agreed on being an Anton Nor, but then William always had the look of a pleasure slave. He would look down and he never seemed to meet a doms eyes while talking to them, and Pete felt sure that it's why The Dandies started losing respect with William in charge, they didn't just have a fertile in charge they had a Pleasure Slave in charge. 

William large dark eyes seemed to beg people to hurt and dominate him, Pete would love to hurt him, but it would be more then even a pleasure slave could stand. He seriously fuck him up until he was begging for mercy and then he would smash him in the face with hammer, if that didn't kill him he would keep him chained up as a sex slave, if Patrick was excepting of it of course, if not he would just leave William to rot in a stinking hole. 

Pete knew he shouldn't be having these feelings about a fertile, and he didn't know why William made him so angry. He always felt such anger towards the real vampiric looking fertiles, the ones with porcelain flesh and dark hair and eyes. The only reason The Dandies hadn't fallen apart completely before the merger was how much vampires loved William. 

He was this beautiful, fragile looking doll of a boy, he was a sadists wet dream but Pete didn't keep his sadism in check with fertiles. He lets it run wild and it was always coloured with hate instead of love and desire most doms had when looking at a fertile. 

Pete knew deep down he needed to drop it, he needed to get out of the city. Gabe was, well Gabe was something else. Yes he was a vampire but now and again a vampire would be born with certain mutations that would make them more powerful then most and these would come to light when a dom was truly angered, and what would truly anger a dom like Gabe well Pete would rightly guess that messing with his mate would.


End file.
